helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Inaba Manaka
|image = |caption = Inaba Manaka promoting "Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne" |nickname = MANAKA |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 151cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Dancer, Idol, Singer |active = 2010–present |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2013-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS (2013-) zetima (2015-) |mcolor = |generation = 5th Generation |group = Country Girls |acts = PEACEFUL, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Country Girls, Hello! Project Station Dance Club |blog = |sig = Manakaautograph23232377.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Inaba's Autograph }} Inaba Manaka (稲場愛香) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a member of Country Girls."『カントリー娘。』改め『カントリー・ガールズ』について (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-11-05."カントリー娘。「カントリー・ガールズ」に改名で再始動！ “ももち”も加入" (in Japanese). AliveM.net. 2014-11-05. She was first introduced as a 19th generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event on May 5, 2013. She is previously from the idol group PEACEFUL, where she was the group's sub-leader. Biography Early Life Inaba Manaka was born on December 27, 1997 in Hokkaido, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. Since age 4, she began practicing both singing and dancing, aiming to join the entertainment industry. During her pre-idol childhood, she attended a dance school at in Sapporo. 2010-2012 In Fall 2010, she auditioned for 9th generation Morning Musume, but failed to pass the 3rd round."Hello Pro Specia~l Hello Pro Kenshuusei" (ハロプロ スッペシャ〜ル ハロプロ研修生). CD Journal. 2014-06 Issue, page 18. (Reference Image) In December 2010, Inaba participated in the 61st NHK Kouhaku Uta Gassen as a back-dancer for EXILE.Gucchii no Kyou Dokki! Hokkaido Broadcasting. Broadcast Date: 2011-05-04. In 2011, Inaba passed the Hokkaido Idol Project audition, and was added to a new idol group called PEACEFUL. She was assigned the sub-leader role. The group released their first and only single, "START!!", on June 8, 2011. On July 31, 2012, PEACEFUL disbanded. 2013 On May 5, Inaba was introduced as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Tanaka Karen, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Mashiro Kana and Inoue Hikaru at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~.ytsuji. "つんく♂プロデューサー、ハロプロ研修生イベントで持論を展開。「リズムは人生だからね。」" (in Japanese). Barks.jp. 2013-05-05. On October 26, Inaba participated as a backdancer for Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~'s Hokkaido concert. 2014 On January 25, Inaba participated in the Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ concert that was held in Hokkaido. From March 15 to May 30, Inaba participated as the opening act for Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ along with 5 other Hello Pro Kenshuusei members."『モーニング娘。'14コンサートツアー春〜エヴォリューション〜』ハロプロ研修生の参加が決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-03-12. On November 5, it was announced that Inaba was added to Country Musume, now called Country Girls, alongside Yamaki Risa, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta and Ozeki Mai. She concluded her trainee activities following the November/December Nama Tamago Show Concert. 2015 On December 29, Inaba celebrated her 18th birthday at a special event called ''Country Girls Inaba Manaka Birthday Event 2015'', featuring three performances at TOKYO FM HALL. Personal Life Family= She has a younger brother. |-|Education= When Inaba joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a first year high school student. As of April 2015, she is currently attending her third year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Inaba Manaka has acquired: *'Miyamoto Karin:' Manaka gets along well with Juice=Juice member Miyamoto Karin *'Nakanishi Kana:' She gets along well with ANGERME member Nakanishi Kana.Lurkette. "SS1422 #84." Hello! Pro Radio. 2014-08-24. *'Sasaki Rikako:' She is good friends with ANGERME member Sasaki Rikako. |-|Sport= Inaba was a high school baseball team manager. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Inaba Manaka: *'Ma~nyan' (ま～にゃん): Given to her in PEACEFUL. *'Manakan' (まなかん): Official nickname, given to her since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Inabaccho' (いなばっちょ): Given to her in Country Girls Profile Stats= *'Name:' Inaba Manaka (稲場愛香) *'Nicknames:' Manaka (まなか), Manakan (まなかん),"ハロプロ研修生＞プロフィール＞稲場愛香" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. (Archived: 2014-04-24). Inabaccho (いなばっちょ), Ma~nyan (ま～にゃん), MANAKA *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Hokkaido, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 151cmSankei Sports. 2014-11-05 Issue. (Reference Image) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-05: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2014-11-05: Country Musume member. *'Country Girls Color:' **'Italian Red' (2015-Present) *'PEACEFUL Color:' Yellow *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013–2014) **Country Girls (2014-Present) **Hello! Project Station Dance Club (2015-Present) *'Other groups:' **PEACEFUL (2011-2012) |-|Q&A= :See Also: List:Inaba Manaka Other Q&As *'Specialty:' Dance (jazz, hip-hop), Memorizing dances, Making people laugh, English level 5, Make-up and hair arrangement *'Hobbies:' Reading, Painting/Drawing, Having wild ideas, listening to music, watching movies, Sky appreciation *'Motto:' "Kanzen nenshou" (完全燃焼; Complete burning) *'Favorite Food:' Fruits *'Favorite Flowers:' Rose, Carnations *'Favorite Color:' Pink, White, Black *'Favorite Sports:' Baseball, Football (Soccer), Badminton *'Treasured Item:' Her dreams *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe", "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke", "Ren'ai Revolution 21", "Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki.", "Uchouten LOVE", "Suki-chan", "Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne" *'Looks Up To: ' Sayashi Riho, Miyamoto Karin, Kudo Haruka Discography :See Also: List:Inaba Manaka Discography Featured In Solo DVDs/Blu-rays * 2016.02.xx Greeting ~Inaba Manaka~ Works Theater * 2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! Magazines *2014.05.20 CD Journal (with Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Sasaki Rikako) *2015.02.06 Top Yell *2015.02.09 BOMB (with Yamaki Risa, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai) *2015.02.20 CD Journal (with Yamaki Risa, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai) *2015.02.24 B.L.T (with Yamaki Risa, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai) *2015.02.28 Gekkan Entame (with Yamaki Risa, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai) *2015.03.06 BIG ONE GIRLS (with Yamaki Risa, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai) *2015.03.19 Shukan Famitsu (with Yamaki Risa, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai) Trivia *She was the second Hello Pro Kenshuusei member who came from a non-H!P idol group. *She was the first Hello Pro Kenshuusei member to be from Hokkaido. *She was ranked best dancer in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. (Gekkan Entame magazine) *She wants to be the kind of idol that brings happiness and dreams to others. *She doesn't want to lose to anyone in dancing. *She wants to get better at facial expressions. *She had said that her dream was to join Morning Musume, and debut in 2014. *During her time in Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she said that if she saw a shooting star, she'd wish to debut. *She wants to try singing "Uchouten LOVE" by S/mileage, and "Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne" by Juice=Juice. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Fujii Rio. As generation-mates they had a sense of wanting to work hard together, but her dancing is powerful and they had been challenging each other to do better. *She says that because she lives in Hokkaido, it was difficult for her to attend Kenshuusei lessons and events, so she put all her strength into the ones she could attend. *Tsunku's comments: "Your dancing is amazingly good. Your legs are improving beautifully. For expressions you have a nice smile. Because you're from Hokkaido I don't think you'll be able to attend everything, so I hope that you'll watch videos in your normal life and regularly copy the dances and singing so as not to fall behind. " *Aol published an article on Inaba, suggesting she would be Satoda Mai's successor and join Country Musume.AOL News Staff. "里田まいの後継者「カントリー娘。」新メン有力候補は北海道ハロプロ研修生・稲場愛香？" (in Japanese). AOL News. 2014-02-17. They also mentioned Inaba's high skill and good dancing. *Nakajima Saki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura, Nakanishi Kana and Sasaki Rikako said that they are curious about Manaka. See Also *Gallery:Inaba Manaka *List:Inaba Manaka Discography Featured In *List:Inaba Manaka Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Official Profile *PEACEFUL website/profiles *Japanese Wikipedia ;Blogs * *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog: June 2013, December 2013, February 2014, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014 *Morning Musume/℃-ute Fall 2013 Tour Blog fr:Inaba Manaka Category:Blood Type B Category:2013 Additions Category:Former idol members Category:1997 Births Category:December Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:Capricorn Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Inaba Manaka Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Group Leaders Category:Country Girls Category:Debuted Eggs Category:PEACEFUL Category:5th Generation Country Girls Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Red Member Color